


An I for An Eye (🐜 (-t)  i  4  🐜 (-t)  👀)

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Disability, M/M, Nobility, Revenge, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Wonwoo can recall the very day he started to fall. Just through two incidents, rumors first came all over the town. Then it had begun flying across the countries bearing the news that Great Eye had fallen, own eyes betrayed by the reality of his loss.Frustration goes as fast as how a fame quiets down. Wonwoo knew that; acceptance wouldn't never be as satisfying as denial though.The Earl also knew that envy is a relative to fame. And the sin comes with a price: he had lost his sight.A pity for someone so known; a person who trusted only his eyes the most.Someone sneaked into his bedroom, one night, dropping poison into his precious eyes.  And the burning sensation he felt during that night was the only thing that keeps him breathing; clinging to the remnant pain that trash had inflicted him.Somebody else paid for his sacrifice.  He was surprised when Mingyu came into him, upon a Summoner's request to aid him for whatever he desires. But Wonwoo doesn't want anybody else to pay for what it is that he desired the most.So he made a deal with the devil.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. I Cannot See

**I Cannot See**

* * *

"I reckon that the Winter Earl is waiting for me?" A young man asked the blind man sitting in a white metal chair, sewn together like a lace in the midst of cold autumn night. There's a previously hot cup of tea lay untouched on the ornamental table in front of him.

A grin. "Only you take appreciation with my cold exterior, sir." The Earl responded, slightly amused. His fox-like eyes remained staring ahead, into the darkness of the garden. It's usual brown was now clouded in white, pointed nose accentuated his sharp features, and the thin rosy lips made him more charming, not that he ever wasn't in the first place. His fair skin, sometimes described more of pallor made women envy, smooth skin akin to a baby's. However, it wasn't his features that gave him his alias; his personality paved for it. Wonwoo is often compared to winter because he isn't inviting. He usually rejects any contact nor conversation from fleeting people, with those select few respecting his aloofness. Furthermore, he values his privacy the most; being a head of a noble household usually calls attention and gossips even if nothing is seriously going on.

His silence wasn't mistaken as evasiveness, it purely denotes his dismissal. Nobody dared to ask anything else after the question hung in the air, drowning the silence into mindless chatters Wonwoo didn't even try to hear of.

What's his passive face and silent personality hid was his undeniable concern and over protective of those he certainly cares about.

"And believe me, I do." The guest says, donning a wool coat over the Earl's shoulders prior into sitting at the table, not really caring about manners. "You're perfect as you are; I haven't seen anyone as mesmerising as you do," Humming to himself, the tall man smirked at the Earl. "Though I certainly think that our dearest Earl thinks the otherwise."

It made the blind man laugh. "Well, well, well. . . Look at that. The almighty demon of such calibre is giving praise to his mere Contractor? I am questioning the sincerity of such words, my dearest Lord."

The demon flashed his blood red eyes, tilting the Earl's face to the right as he lowered his own. This is so he can meet up the man eye to eye and amaze himself to the sudden chocolate brown irises that was original to the Earl. "Yes. Always question what I do, Wonwoo. You should have known by now that unlike Pride, praises never meant anything to me." He seductively licked his lips as he stared over Wonwoo.

"Something else does." The Earl finished for the other. "And I do know I haven't even tried to pay you back with anything, don't I?" He smirked. "You know Mingyu, you're also quite delaying everything, aren't you?"

Mingyu, the demon of Lust, shied away from the Earl and laughed loudly. He walked into Wonwoo's back, hands resting on the tense shoulders. "You see . . . I actually never do anything but wait. You humans complicate everything. All you people do is waste time, and pray over all the riches of your world." He started massaging the man's shoulders, each touch warming the cold skin underneath his.

"You know why I should do this." Wonwoo says, irritated. He then tries to shy the warm hands away from him.

But the firm grasp didn't allow the other to be freed. "Yes. I do. I am your Offered after all; it would be useless not to know about your desires. But you humor me. Does really setting a trap that tiring that you never even try?"

The Earl stretched the silence for a while; the rusting of the leaves and whispers in the wind seemingly comforting as of the moment. "I want the perpetrator to come to me, without me exerting any effort. I want that criminal to at least know when to offer himself to me."

"Your wisdom never fails to amuse me. Though I'll have you know that in a few days, the perpetrator will set foot on your abode."

Wonwoo took the cold tea, and drank it all in utter silence. Mingyu just watched amusedly at him. "Then, I'll patiently wait for the mouse."

And with it, Mingyu dispersed into the flames, laughter echoing in the air. Wonwoo just shook his head, warm irises returning to its usual cloudiness with eyesight still intact. Leaving the silent man alone in his thoughts.

=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆=✨є { ✦ ө ✦ } э✨/ ( ≧오≦ ) \

  
Mingyu's warning kept coming and coming into his mind: the perpetrator would be coming his abode in a few days. And it has been four days since that night, and apparently, he has surprise guests.

Now, he stood in the middle of his art hall, with a woman and a man together with their unnecessary assistants. He considers them as mere acquaintances, despite the same blood running in their veins.

"Be very put, my dearest Wonwoo," his maternal aunt Kahi says, as she poured tea into her own cup. That was her habit, serve herself like a peasant she never was. "You still can't see, and your brothers aren't here to assist you. Youngja could only do so for you."

He forced a stiff smile, cloudy eyes, giving away nothing. "Jungkook and Seokmin will be back from the academy soon; though I doubt if Soonyoung will allow them to go home before dinner."

"Now, I know that you two are friends, but you should refer to him by his title." Duke Heard chastised. Everybody knew Wonwoo's disrespect for titles, but his elders always scold him for it. Their deceased father's closest cousin always ensures they have a good upbringing, even the man knew Wonwoo doesn't really like following regulations.

"But I have never minded his utterance of my name," A voice interjected. The guests looked over the source, where a brightly redhead stands by the Main Hall's threshold. "It's always tiring to be always called as Lord Kwon, when I have a name of my own." Soonyoung continued, as he enter the hall and bowed to everyone. His response was received negatively by the elders which he offered a polite smile. He then happily glided across the room to pat Wonwoo's left hand where his cane resides to announce his arrival.

"At least you share the same sentiment as I do." Wonwoo says, patting Soonyoung's hand in return. He smiles, because somehow the man's arrival is a relief for him.

"Though, I think you have a lot to explain." The blind man's brows furrowed at the questioning tone, and Soonyoung gave out a lazy knowing smirk. "We met a visitor by your door, and your brothers' expressions looked rather comical when he announced his relationship with you."

Wonwoo looked confused at first before he sighed as his visitors gasped at the reveal. Leave it to the demon to cause a scene. "Well, Mingyu always pass by during this hour, and knowing him, he had rather stopped by for his dramatics." The Earl stood up. "I'll go meet him."

"Well, do not fret, my Love." Mingyu interjects as he enters the room, followed by the skeptical Jungkook and awkward Seokmin. "I'm planning to leave as soon as I saw you; I was just called for an emergency surgery."

The supposedly blind Earl sauntered the room, cane drifting to the floor. Mingyu met him halfway, kissing him full on the lips. Wonwoo would have violently pushed Lust away; one fleeting gaze with Youngja (who was on the door's threshold, standing silently as she usually does) made him do otherwise. As what they have previously talked before, Lust is the most affectionate of Satan's demons. He feeds off from intimacy and physical touches. Once, as written per the records, Lust burned an entire city to ashes when his Contractor refused a kiss in front of her lover.

He smirked at the tall man once they've separated. "That was rather indecent, don't you think?" They ignored the gasps and squeals from the guests and just continued their ploy.

"We both know that neither of us care anyways." Mingyu nosed along Wonwoo's neck and stopped his lips by the other's ear. "The perpetrator will come soon. Mind those who will come." He whispered.

An irritated sigh. "Couldn't you just tell me who is it?"

"No." Mingyu distanced himself from the hold and pecked Wonwoo's nose, smiling. 

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Mingyu walked out, as quickly as he came, but came back abruptly. "Your eye medicine is with . . ." He gestured to Jungkook, who murmured his name. "Lord Jungkook. Meanwhile, your new set of tea bags is with . . ."

Seokmin, irritated that the man forgot his name, answered instead. "With me, Lord Seokmin. Earl Wonwoo's younger brother as well as Lord Jungkook's fraternal older twin."  
The doctor laughed. "Yes. I certainly apologize." He then gestured back to Wonwoo. "I'll be going now. Though I doubt if Dr. Wong would still need me."

Laughing, Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, walking with the man to the Main Entrance.

"Yes, he'll do. His eyes are worsening day by day, blurring each time he strains it during operations. And though you're hardly on time, he'd certainly appreciate the help."

With one last peck on the lips, Wonwoo sent Mingyu away from the main doors and waited for his carriage to leave. Jungkook paddled to him, taking his right elbow. "Are you fine, brother?" 

"I am." Wonwoo turned to his brother. "Why wouldn't I be?"

An innocent hum. "Just a fleeting thought." And Jungkook ushered his brother back to the art room.

Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ ✨ m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m ✨ ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ

  
As Mingyu predicted, more people came by afternoon tea. Most of them were jewelers, but the most recognizable was Lord Wen, a childhood friend of both his and Soonyoung. He bounced all the way from the entrance to where Wonwoo is, then tapped the Earl's hand during the entirety of the Happy Birthday song.

Typical of the eccentric man.

"So, I reckon you have a job for me? Don't you see I am already blind, Junhui?"

"That's none of importance, Wonwoo. You're the only one I trust, and your instincts are always correct." The Chinese businessman declared. "Though when it comes to fun, Soonyoung definitely wins."

The Earl laughed. "As always, you give me too much credit. A blind man can't do you any other favors now. And I have to rely on your descriptions as I touch the arts." 

"I could describe them for you, my dearest friend," Soonyoung offered, a saucer of cake resting on his thighs with his fork on his mouth.

Wonwoo stood up, ignoring him. "I trust you have brought more than three pieces, right Hui?"

Junhui laughed heartily at Soonyoung's pout. "Yes. Though I have to inform you that I have some friends with me here, new in the business." He took Wonwoo's right elbow. "The pieces were segregated per owner, and you'll meet them."

But Wonwoo knows better. Some of those were examiners. Still, he played along. "I see. I have to work now, then. Everyone has had a tiring travel."

"No. We should be the one thankful as you accepted our short notice of a favor."

  
(V● ●V) ✨ ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ ✨ ∪・ﻌ・∪  
  


It started with fleeting touches. Wonwoo scanned the jewels and paintings through his hands, people not knowing what the facade of his cloudy eyes was doing to the humans in the room. They stare in fancy as Wonwoo never did a double take on the pieces. When his voice suddenly rang in the silent air, Junhui arose immediately.

"Yes, my dearest friend?" He asked as he fleeted to Wonwoo's side.

"Can you describe this piece for me?" The earl asked, even though he could see the necklace clearly. It was made of a pure gold band, but a large diamond was woven in the midst of it. Around it were other gems of different colors the same one he had wrongly guessed years ago.

"Is the diamond, if my guess is correct, crystal clear to you, Junhui?"

"Uh . . . yes?"

"Sparkling?"

A subtle tilt of head to the side. "What's that?"

"Hold it into light and tell me if it does emit rainbow like sparkles." The Earl instructs.

"Ah." Junhui carefully took the necklace and held it to the light. "Yeah. It does."

"Does it also happen to the other gems?"

Silence followed. The Chinese man looked wary for his observations, however, he knew that his friend trusts his own judgement. "After some look, it also happens to the emeralds."

"And the bands, my dearest friend?" Wonwoo tilted his head slightly, an amused smile curving his lips. "May I know what it looked like to you?"

The said man frowned as he lowered the jewelry back to the velvet cushion. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Junhui, I'm blind." He deadpanned. "How do you expect me to examine those if I lack one of my senses?"

"I meant no offense, my friend; though I find this rather taxing."

"You're not even performing anything, Junhui." Soonyoung remarked, utterly bored. He flapped a hand to his friend. "Though surely our friend here would rather that you continue working with your mouth." That earned a glare.

Wonwoo shrugged. "Yes, it is indeed taxing. Furthermore, do not fret; know that I sincerely trust your judgement." The blind man winked much to Junhui's irritation. "So . . . the bands are . . .?"

Groaning, he touched the gold links. "They're gold . . . and very yellow?" Laughter filled the room.

To their surprise, the Earl didn't laugh. "Equally yellow?"

"Yes."

"Can you be very dear and recheck the clamps for me?"

A pause. "There are some small specks of black inside the loops." Junhui says, and Wonwoo just nodded with a hum.

He then beckoned Soonyoung, who was surprised by the call. He described the jewelry exactly as Junhui did, though the other gems fascinated the man more. Without being asked, he states the gems voluntarily to Wonwoo who indulged him with an amused grin.

Once Soonyoung decidedly shuts up, the questions continued. "How do the jades feel?"

"Smooth and warm. And very light!"

"What about the pearls, then?"

"Perfectly round!"

"Thank you." Wonwoo walked further from Soonyoung, then paused, feeling an antique figurine. "May you try to reach a pearl to the other and rub it gently against another pearl?"

Soonyoung frowned. "Wouldn't I damage it?"

"No. You wouldn't. Try." He says, voice stern.

The man obeyed as ordered, brows furrowing during the first seconds, then eyes glinting after. "I didn't break Wonwoo!"

"As I have told you. Now, may you please check your hands got a powdery residual?"

"Hmmm . . . none."

"That's good to hear; may you proceed with the sapphires?" He asks, realizing his words seconds too late. "If there are some of those?" He backpedaled immediately.

People didn't seem to notice his mistake."You know what Wonwoo, these sapphires are way bluer than that of the oceans. So pretty."

Laughing, Wonwoo faced his friend while his free hand rests over a painting. "You really like accessories, huh?"

"Yes," Soonyoung says with a shrug. "though they're way too expensive for me to have."

"Besides, you'd just have a tendency to lose it when performing. Why bother owning one?" Junhui interjected.

"Because they're beautiful?" A tilt of the head.

"True, they're truly exquisite." Wonwoo says while he stares again at nothing, still with a smile. "And I reckon that the bluest sapphires that we have sparkles too, like the others?"  
"You're correct!"

To not be noticed that he sees the gems, more carefully now, he asked Soonyoung if they missed some. "There's still some amethysts and rubies here."

"Those are the last ones?"

"Yes."

"Can you scratch the back of those gems with a knife?"

Soonyoung stared wordlessly at him. "I can't pay for this piece, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo let out a resigned sigh. "Then, hold them up in the light. Do you see any bubbles inside of either the amethysts or rubies?"

His friend smiled back, eyes disappearing into lines as he squinted. "Yes."

The Earl just hummed. Then he actually stopped Wonwoo before the man moved into the next piece.

Wonwoo looked confused. "Why are you holding me back, Soonyoung?"

"Aren't you going to touch it further?" The inquiry was innocent, and the blind man knew it was out of pure curiosity.

Tilting his head, Wonwoo stared afar, cloudy eyes seemingly uninterested. "Why would I need to? The entire piece is a replica, anyways. There's no need to examine it furthermore."

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. Nobody dared to speak of a word yet until someone interjected after a few minutes. "How can you say so?" Wonwoo just stared silently at the source of the sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, Earl Jeon. My name is Doyoon, a businessman from the outskirts of London." When the Earl made no move nor didn't reply, he continued. "I was just curious about how such an expensive piece is a replica?"

Wonwoo just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Then, can you describe it for me?"

Doyoon looked around, unmoving. When Soonyoung gave him a nod, he did describe it, voice clear. "The gold band is bright and heavy. It is also quite sturdy. Its luster is exquisite. Meanwhile, the diamond is very crystal clear; truly marvelous. It has such beautiful sparkles, quite remarkable. The gems are also very bright, polished to perfection. I . . ." He trailed off.

"You?" The Earl prompted.

"Those are remarkable in gems, isn't it?"

"I suppose." He paused pregnantly. "Only the real gems, though."

With a stoic face, he walked slowly to where the jewels were set until Soonyoung took him by the arm and guided him. Junhui placed the jewelry on Wonwoo's waiting hands, cane given to Soonyoung for temporary hold. "If these are indeed true, the gold wouldn't have any inconsistencies with the color. The specks meant that it was only a plating; it would certainly rust over time once the gold cover has eroded.

"Additionally, gems have their own luster. Since the diamond, emeralds, and sapphires emit a rainbow like sparkle, those are probably made of glass. A natural jade is heavy and cold, even if enclosed in a hand for a few minutes. It also shouldn't be smooth; natural ones have minor dents on it. Pearls are never perfectly round and as smooth; those have other layers. It can be round, still, imperfections should be present.

"Real amethysts are usually never solid purple and flawless as they usually have paler and darker bits, or one end will have more white while the other end is purple. Fake rubies are more likely to contain blemishes, impure spots, and bubbles though true rubies do sometimes have imperfections. But never bubbles.

"Furthermore, diamonds, rubies, and amethysts are rather hard gems; the realest shouldn't scratch the other unless by themselves. Knives nor fingernails shouldn't be able to make any markings on it." Wonwoo does the scratching in front of his friends who gasped once they saw it. Soonyoung passed the cane to Junhui, taking a hold of the jewelry and showed it around, asking others to scratch it too.

"Do you have any further questions for me, Lord Doyoon?" Wonwoo asked in his gentlest voice.

On gritted teeth, the businessman responded, "None, Earl Jeon."

And it made the man smile, moving on to a different piece.

˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ ✨ ▽❍(oo)❍▽ ✨ (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) 

  
To be precise, Wonwoo is an introvert. Unfortunately, it means he only desires to be left alone at some point, especially when the gathering starts to get rowdy. Considering Soonyoung's attendance, the Earl is sure he wouldn't be able to sit this one out.

Junhui, elated to have the replicas noted, treated everyone for a Chinese dinner courtesy by the man. Together with his younger brother, MingMing, had cooked some easy dishes while they took some from a famous eatery in town. It was a lovely night, especially that there were travelers that had just sat their foot in the country for the first time, not actually believing to even have stood in an Earl's manor.

Drained, Wonwoo left and silently padded into his library. He was midway the hallway when Seokmin caught his attention. A letter had just arrived for him. Clueless, he took it and read it, fingers touching the indents. It says:

  
**Tea always make you happy. Newly brewed ones entices you the most.**

**Though my dearest Earl, those cold ones that kept untouched for hours are the best.**

**Do you think so too?**

  
"That stupid doctor," The Earl muttered, irritated.

"It comes with a basket of scones and cupcakes," Seokmin supplied as he saw Wonwoo's impassive face became harder.

Sighing, he walked towards his brother who silently meets him, hand wandering before reaching his hair and ruffling it. He smiles. "Serve it to everyone for me? I'll just be in my study."

"Tired?" Wonwoo saw the teasing grin the other he knew would surely paste on his beautiful face.

"No," The Earl subtly shook his head. "I just want some peace and quiet." He wiggles his eyebrows as an expression.

Seokmin stifles a laugh prior into nodding in understanding. "I see. Of course; I've been been rather thinking of when you would slip away. And I won't stop you." The man then turned and walked away with the treats as the other went to the stairs.

"Seokmin?" Wonwoo called, now standing on the fifth step.

"Yes?" The other says, head poking by the hall's threshold.

"Tell Soonyoung to tone it a bit."

Loud laughter responded him instead.

✨ @ • ェ • @ ✨

  
A pot of tea awaits Wonwoo in his study table. Hot, steaming seen over, it's spout. Beside it, a poured cup lay on the tray with a plateful of butter biscuits. He didn't ask anyone to prepare those nor had ordered Youngja to do so.

But then, Mingyu's letter came to him before he saw the prepared snacks . . . The Winter Earl went to the corner of his bookshelf and rung his sprung bell. A few minutes passed until Youngja came with a tray of hot black tea, scones, and rice cakes. She stopped midway, seeing the snack set on the table.

"Young Master, I thought you rang . . ." She trails off.

"I did." He turned to the woman. "Throw those away."

The maid placed her tray on the table, then examined the prepared ones. She frowned at the smell of the biscuits, but gasped at the smell of the tea. "It's faint, though I know for certain it is poisoned." The woman then secured the tray away from them.

Wonwoo nods. "Yes, I thought so too." A sigh. "It was already here when I came. I have never mentioned to anyone that I will be resting here, aside from Seokmin."

While pouring tea into Wonwoo's favourite china, she responds, "Master Seokmin doesn't know how to prepare tea." Youngja says with a small smile. "The man prefers coffee together with Master Jungkook and all his tea preparations were disastrous. Either it's too sweet, tastes like mud, or just plain bland.

"I know." Wonwoo walks to the table, abandoning the cane. He then took the cup of tea, examining the chinaware in wonder. "MingMing also did serve tea, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Though Lord Wen took it all; the man finished it in a matter of minutes. Whenever his brother brought new ones, Lord Wen always takes the entire pot with him."

"Typical. In this house, it is only Junhui and I who appreciate tea the most; Aunt Kahi tolerates it because she can while Duke Heard does because he's an English man."

"Your blood relatives didn't ask for seconds as soon as you left. They asked for fruit juices instead."

A smile. "And if MingMing only served tea to Junhui and had never left the Main Hall, this means that the criminal has more leverage to move around."

"Do you need me to investigate?" Youngja asked, worry painted all over her features.

The faking Earl smiled. "No. GyuGyu will be here soon; surely I wouldn't be bored." He winked at the woman. "I just ask that you ensure my brothers' safety and discreetly dispose of these."

Smiling back, the woman took the tray and bowed. "Of course, Young Master. No problem." Then she left Wonwoo alone inside the room.

Not even a minute passed by that Wonwoo felt strong hands resting on his waist, hot breath by his nape, and a strong chest with his back. He didn't mind and continued drinking his tea, purposefully ignoring the demon.

Mingyu kissed his Contractor's neck, pleased when Wonwoo gave him more access as the Earl tilted his head to the side. "GyuGyu?" He asked, not even stopping the kisses.

"Have I offended you?"

"No WonWon. Though certainly you'll be the very first of my first Contractor to have ever given me a nickname."

"Hmm." The Earl placed the cup by the saucer on the table and faced the demon, hands resting on the broad shoulders. "So that means I was also the first one you have ever given a nickname."

"Yes." Mingyu says as he inched his face closer, eyeing the other man's pink lips.

"Then I'm honored that I was."

"Please do. Though I have to say I was rather felt elated when I heard it."

"If it does, I'll keep calling you that."

"No problem. But don't ever do so in front of Pride and Envy; the teasing would go on for years."

"At least the name would go on even if our contract had ended."

Mingyu frowned, clearly pissed with the information. "That sounds rather uncomfortable,"

A sigh. "I'm sure you'll find someone as amusing after I'm gone."

The demon pouted, eyes blazing in anger. He forcefully took Wonwoo's lips, griping over his head closer to him. It made the Earl feel difficulty in breathing as the other man also had his waist tightly against him.

They only separated when a surprised shriek made way into their ears. Mingyu gave a warning to Wonwoo by placing a finger by his lips and smiled at the visitor. "Yes?"

"Uhh . . . Lord Soonyoung has been looking for the Earl and had asked me to find him. I sincerely apologize for my interruption."

Wonwoo tried to look back by straightening himself, but Mingyu's restraining arm around his waist tells him not to move. He peeked at Mingyu, dense at why the demon was suddenly acting dominantly. All he can see is the man's clenched jaw and burning amber eyes. As if sensing the questioning gaze, the tall man rested his head atop of Wonwoo's and calmed himself. "I do not care by your presence nor does the Earl." Stifling a smile, Mingyu gave a slight tilt of the head to the visitor. "But if you kindly may do me a favor?"  
The man choked, tensed. "Ye - Yes, sir! No problem! What would it be?"

"Tell them my friends are dropping by, please be dear and welcome them. A short blond and a tall brunette is coming, though they looked more of a child and a lady by their exteriors." Mingyu flashed his puppy look. "Lord Soonyoung's very exciting personality would surely please them."

"Of course, Dr. Kim. I could do that." Then the anonymous man turned, ready to go. But Mingyu stopped him.

"And oh, my Lord?"

Turning his head, he looked at Mingyu with eyebrows raised, awaiting further instructions. "Thank you for the tea. And please close the door when you leave." Then he was dismissed with a wink.

Wonwoo didn't see how the man tensed, sweating bullets. A soft clicking of the door assured the Earl that they're alone; he pushed the demon away, clearly annoyed.

"What was that for?! That could have been my chance to meet that criminal!"

The Earl was suddenly faced by a very angry man whose hand holding his chin very hard. The now red bloodthirsty eyes scared Wonwoo; Mingyu was obviously holding himself back from hurting the other. "That is your punishment for pissing me off."

Then Mingyu stormed out, face stone hard as he left the Earl surprised of the man's unexplainable temper.

ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪

  
The Earl didn't know what actually happened to Mingyu. Nor whatever displeased the man. He never talked to Wonwoo again, mingling with Junhui and Soonyoung for a while until he was cornered by Seokmin and Jungkook once he came back from the toilets. 

The ignoring intensified when a beautiful Pride and an intimidating Envy came into his place.

People gawked over the three while exchanging pleasantries (which seemed rather fake to Wonwoo) before greeting the host. Pride, whose human name is Jeonghan, was as social like Mingyu; he obviously likes the attention his androgynous features takes, thus, enjoys basking in the praises given. Meanwhile, Envy who was introduced as Jihoon was rather a wallflower, only passing by to exchange greetings then move on. What was amusing was he tolerates Seokmin's loudest, but is annoyed and rather infuriated with Soonyoung's rowdiness.

Without an hour passed by since the other demons came and Mingyu left without bidding goodbye to Wonwoo.

Of course, he wouldn't just disappear like he usually does, but the Earl is obviously frantic when he wandered around and not even felt his Offered's presence. He has reached the backyard to no avail; Pride and Envy just took the chance to give him what he needed to know.

"Lust needs a part of his Contractor's soul every week if everyday can't be done. Intimacy and kisses can only do so far; sexual urges are the ones that can connect Lust to one's soul." Pride says amusedly at him.

Upon hearing that, Wonwoo felt doomed. He didn't know that demons could go on a rampage when declined; knowing he actually forced himself to go along with Lust's touches and kisses made him want to hit his head by the wall.

"His limit is just three months, then he goes into a killing spree." Envy supplies nonchalantly. "Well, demons can technically kill humans easily, but where's the fun in that?" A shrug. "Truthfully, only Lust enjoys delay second only with Sloth's personality and we can't understand that." The tiny man continued, like the information could actually be of help.

There goes Wonwoo's sanity.

They were surprised that Wonwoo didn't know the entirety of the contract, but nonetheless respected Mingyu's decision. He panicked; the Earl didn't want his revenge to come into a sudden halt when he had at least a clue on who he was by his voice.  
Furthermore, it is also his mistake in the first place. Should he just also focused on his demon like he did with his revenge, things wouldn't end this way.

And that was when his decision was made.  
He begged for the two to relay a message to Mingyu, something he knew is way long overdue but necessary. Pride said yes, saying that the overall praises he received for the night during the small gathering was enough of a payment for Wonwoo.

With it, they disappeared into thin air through the flames of hell.

є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪

_Wonwoo had always known that his decisions were often plagued by the fact he isn't the one who thought of this at all. He isn't a firm believer of gods nor of demons, a superstition, he deemed; the Earl does think that everyone has their certain good or evil in their personalities._

_The despicable darkness that was a sudden change of the unappreciated colors he previously sees makes him grow colder each day, and nobody calls him for it. It had been almost half a year since he fell, and somehow, depression was a good company._

_Wonwoo can recall the very day he started to fall. The first was a stolen painting by a known artist. He had said that it was a replica, only to find out five days after that it was an original. A diamond necklace followed, inlaid together in a band with other stones. He had responded that the gems are real, though upon second examination from a different jeweler, it was the diamond that was not._

_Rumors first came all over the town. Then it had begun flying across the countries bearing the news that Great Eye had fallen, own eyes betrayed by the reality of his loss._

_Frustration goes as fast as how a fame quiets down. Wonwoo knew that; acceptance wouldn't never be as satisfying as denial though._

_He's a well-known artisan, with specialization with authentication. Painting, jewelries, antiques. . . it doesn't matter. As soon as his eyes land on the masterpiece, he already knew. He will always know. His hands only add on the confirmation, the touches second only to his sight._

_The Earl also knew that envy is a relative to fame. And the sin comes with a price: he had lost his sight._

_A pity for someone so known; a person who trusted only his eyes the most._

_The man stood silently resilient through it all. All the whispers, the gossips, the rumors, the accusations it all rolled off him. Not because he didn't care, but because he knew why he had lost it, and it angers him the most that he allowed it. He can't return the past, still, he swore that he would haunt the criminal until the depths of his grave. It isolated him more, and while it didn't concern him, it did concern his family and best friends._

_Someone sneaked into his bedroom, one night, dropping poison into his precious eyes. And the burning sensation he felt during that night was the only thing that keeps him breathing; clinging to the remnant pain that trash had inflicted him._

_As everything slowly fades from his fingers, he also learned to trust the people who stayed. Those who try and make his days bearable, when all he wanted was for everything to end._

_He remembers drowning himself in pity that fateful warm spring night._

_In the garden, there he sat holding a cup that housed the strongest alcohol he could find in the house. Jungkook was at home to tend to him while Seokmin was out working with the known medical practitioners regarding his vision. He had learned to leave his brothers be and let them do whatever they pleases. Their assets and companies were being run by the two as of the moment, Kahi and Heard looking well for it._

_"Brother, it's late." Jungkook starts. "Shouldn't you be resting now?" He asked having caught his elder brother sitting in the midst of their back garden, mingling with the chilly night breeze._

_"I am fine, Cookie." The blind man sighed. "The night is still young; I could handle a bit of coldness. Besides, Sonnyoung promised to visit."_

_"At an ungodly hour?"_

_The slightly raised voice made Wonwoo laugh lightly. "Like you haven't known him at all." A shrug. "You know his nights are never defined the same as those losers."_

_When he didn't receive any response, he had thought the younger man had left. He chuckled lowly to himself, only to be surprised by a fall of fabric by his shoulders._

_"If you insist." Jungkook says as he secured the blanket more around the sitting man. "I have asked Youngja to attend to your needs for a while; Jihyun still haven't returned from her errands."_

_Wonwoo clasped the ends of the blanket by his chest and turned to the man at his back. "She has been out since nine in the morning. Was there any news of accidents nor crimes nearby?" His inquiry may be absurd as of the moment, but carefulness and darkness have been two words that are aligned side by side for him as of the moment._

_Silence ran for some time, the breeze singing in the trees as Jungkook ponders. "Actually, there was one the other night, though that only details a small burglary by the capital. I also doubt that she's been in any accidents. If she had been, the police should have reported anything. Her work pass says her employment details."_

_A frown. "It makes sense." The blind man settled down in his seat, hand wandering in the air until it catches a warm, familiar hand clasped on his. "Make sure you'd take care, for me?"_

_"Of course." Jungkook embraced his brother and kissed his head good night. "If Lord Kwon arrives by late midnight, I'll be the one to file a complaint under his name."_

_"And what will it be, if I may ask?"_

_"Alarm?" A huff. "Disturbance, maybe?"_

  
_Wonwoo laughed again. "And I doubt you have a capability of even arguing with him. Surely he would talk his way out of it; you would lose."_

_Jungkook pushed his brother's shoulder lightly with a smile. "And I should now go now and sleep; surely my dreams would do me more justice and ought to give me more credit." A feigned offense, and Wonwoo just shook his head fondly at his brother's retreating company. But he knows the younger man wouldn't dare close his eyes as his bedroom has the most exquisite view of the backyard._

_The blind man stayed under the starry night and belonged to the chilly wind. He silently thanks Jungkook who had given him a blanket; curses Soonyoung, however, as the man persistently told him to wait for his presence by nighttime before he went to his work._

_Soonyoung is a known entertainer of both singing and dancing. He is one of those peasants who took the hardworking route to a better life, now feeding his family and sheltering them without problems. As an entertainer, though, he was expected to also sell his body to thirsty fools which the man vehemently refused. He decided to take on the job of a stage play director to avoid further maltreatment and it worked well for him. His blonde wavy hair mixes well in the spotlight and his squishy cheeks makes him a crowd favourite._

_One of the errant thoughts in town is how they get along. Soonyoung is the loudness of the wind and rashness of the sunlight during a sunny day. Loud enough to appreciate the cool wind under the episodes of cloudiness of the brightly lit sun sometimes. Meanwhile, Wonwoo is the tranquility of the rain and the caution of coldness. He'd be too cold sometimes, maintaining the silence of the pattering rain over the pavements._

_But by opposing each other, they complete the other entirely. And it balances their friendship out; however, Wonwoo wished that Soonyoung outgrew his habit of being late._

_Their Cuckoo Clock by the gardens signal the time as twelve in the morning. Wonwoo frowned at this, because he wouldn't usually be this late in their meet ups. Confused, he tried to patiently wait for a few more minutes. But when there were no signs of Soonyoung coming, he irritatedly proceeded to stand up, though, wasn't able to when a pair of strong hands landed both into his shoulders._

_Now, he wouldn't be tensed and on guard if it was Soonyoung who usually does the same. However, in contrast to the man's clammy ones, the pair on his shoulder is gravely cold but domineering. Furthermore, there were breaths slowly being blown into his right ear, as cold as the one planting him on his seat._

_"Now, Mr. Jeon, why don't you relax so we could talk? I'd do you no harm nor tricks if you comply." The rough voice rang in his ear. One cold hand ran down his back seductively, too slow but gives chills to his spine. When it went back to his shoulder, the palms worked in a massage, confusing and angering Wonwoo more._

_"I wouldn't speak of anything; just take whatever you want and leave. Though I politely ask that you do not touch my brothers and my staff - oh and my friend if he crosses path with you." The blind man retorted thru gritted teeth._

_When a massage stopped, a booming deep laugh followed, making him feel fear, dominance radiating over the trespassers aura. The man then tilted Wonwoo's head slowly to the left, a finger running over his lower lip before a finger privy it open. And moments later, Wonwoo found himself being kissed by a stranger._

_It was deep and rough, other making Wonwoo surrender under his dominance. As their lip crashed, the trespasser inserted his tongue in the blind man's mouth, tugging his nape upwards and forced him to submit. With a moan, Wonwoo did; the kiss made him want more and more needy when he shouldn't even be allowed nor enjoying one._

_The kiss ran for a few more minutes until the man separated to Wonwoo, and licked his lips one last time before speaking against it. "Now, it's not too hard to follow what I want right? Besides, Youngja's summon would surely be a waste if you'd just want to be left alone."_

_The information made Wonwoo's mind whirl in confusion. "Summon?"_

_"Hmm, You're innocent, aren't you, Mr. Jeon?" Another kiss landed on Wonwoo's lips before the stranger aptly named himself. "I am Kim Mingyu, the devil of Lust."_

_"A. . . devil?" Wonwoo deadpanned._

_"Yes. A devil working with Satan in exchange of someone else's soul."_

_Apparently, somebody else paid for his sacrifice. He was surprised when Mingyu came into him, upon a Summoner's request to aid him for whatever he desires. But Wonwoo doesn't want anybody else to pay for what it is that he desired the most._

  
_So he made a deal with the devil._

  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= ••• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э ••• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ ••• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ ••• m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m ••• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ ••• (V● ●V) ••• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ ••• ∪・ﻌ・∪ ••• ˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ ••• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ ••• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) ••• @ • ェ • @


	2. I Refuse to See

**I Refuse to See**

* * *

Mingyu had already eaten three virgin souls and is still not satisfied.

He himself is annoyed at his own self. The demon didn't know why he was angry over the fact that Wonwoo would die after the end of their contract. Of course, he'd take the man's soul as payment, together with Youngja's being his Summoner.

The very thought of losing Wonwoo is evidently unthinkable for him. Unacceptable.  
Now, the demon sat in his chair, wearing a white plain sleeveless vest and a pair of white slacks together with white leather shoes. He was surrounded by sex and libido, his minions fucking men and women alike, as three fully clothed lifeless humans lay beneath him.

He was drinking his wine when Pride announced his arrival together with Gluttony, who was busy munching the scones he had tried baking earlier that day.

A peal of laughter boomed in the room amidst the moans and groans. "Someone's insatiable." Pride says teasingly as soon as he saw the bodies.

Gluttony came over and looked over Jeonghan's shoulder as he dramatically paused to finish his snack. He whistles. "That's too much, don't you think?" He asked. The bodies were ashen and thin, meaning Mingyu also took not just their soul, but also the victims' life energy. It is usually only Gluttony, who does that, and seeing Lust doing so made the former weirded out of the action.

Jeonghan raised a teasing brow at his friend. "Coming from _you_?" He asked, amused.

All they received was a silent glare as the man just continued to sip his wine. They shut up.

"And those three still aren't enough," A singing voice interjected, dragging two more dazed males and female in the room by their hair. The man with a black mullet raised an eyebrow at the still silent demon, sitting blankly at the centre of the room. "People in town are rather skeptical now; person after person missing, then found dead."

"It's been nine days, Greed. Of course people will talk." Seokmin says, annoyed. Wonwoo had passed on a message for Mingyu to meet him the very day the demon became mad - and Lust kept on resisting.

Greed threw his catches by Lust's foot, displeased. "And your brother isn't doing anything?" He raised an eyebrow at Seokmin.

"Oh, the Earl did," Jeonghan supplied, sitting by the couch and not minding the couple nakedly making out beside him. "But as soon as the message rolled off my lips, that dumb man growled at me." He shrugged.

"Brother always goes out before midnight, adventuring through the forests since then, not even minding his tired human self."

"Tired?" Greed asked.

"Soonyoung got into an accident with his younger brother, Chan. My sweet brother and Junhui are tending him as of the moment."

Pride hummed, pushing the gross couple away and took the entire couch. "I heard it was terrible. The older lost his legs and the younger became a vegetable. The Chinese man actually wreaked havoc over the driver's family, defaming them and all."

Greed looked wordlessly at Mingyu, concerned. "Isn't your Contractor and that Soonyoung . . . used to date?"

Mingyu's head snapped up at the direct inquiry, unfollowing. "What?"

Jeonghan massaged his nose bridge with eyes closed. He then shared a knowing look with Seokmin who just gave him a pair of raised brows and a shrug. Greed has turned to the brothel's owner. "Soonyoung got into an accident," The man says slowly.

Lust's eyebrows furrowed in the statement. "And?"

Seokmin sighed. "My dearest brother has been taking care of him for days," He says, like the information should help.

Confused, Mingyu kept looking at the two back and forth. "Are you men insinuating something?"

Pride groaned loudly, eyes unamused. He stood up and ruffled Mingyu's hair, pissing the demon more.

"Hey!" Mingyu complained as he swatted the man's petite hand away.

"If you have been listening, which I doubt you were," He states, hands now resting on his hips. "your pretty Contractor has been spending every single of his human second with his amputated previous lover while you mope in here despite his invitation. Furthermore, you've been avoiding him when everyone of us can actually feel his soul calling for you every single night. Even Jisoo's mad." He says.

The three younger men froze. Jisoo is Satan's alias. And if he had noticed - it means it's serious.

"If you have already fallen for him, just talk to the Big Boss," Envy suddenly remarked, entering the room with a red envelope tucked between his fingers. "I'm sure Jisoo wouldn't mind. You just need to ask." He continues as he walked over to Mingyu and handed the letter before confusedly disappearing in blue flames.

The four demons just shared a look. Being enveloped in blue flames means they have been specifically summoned. Yellow means they're just asking for any demonic presence, the Summoner really just needs a demon. And amongst them, Envy is the one rarely summoned the most.

Seokmin shrugged, then looked at Mingyu. "What did Satan say?" He asked, eyes crinkled into happy crescents.

Mingyu sighed and read a single sentence transcribed beautifully in the middle of a blank page. Resigned, he did as he was told, but became seriously alarmed. Without answering questions, he left, letter open for the others to see.

  
 _Do something_ now _if you want me to consider what I know you want._

  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= °°° є { ✦ ө ✦ } э °°° / ( ≧오≦ ) \

Wonwoo was resigned into going home. It was already two in the morning and he's tired. Incredibly tired. His recent days are too chaotic; it felt like he was never even alive in the first place.

Several days passed by thru a blur. Fast and unexciting, but not unexpected for Wonwoo. Mingyu is still radio-silent, but somehow he found some tiring company.

It was rather a miracle, they say, as Wonwoo returned into his profession promptly without any problems. He is still blind, but he was able to recover from his downfall. People started to be wary of him at first, disbelieving. But curiosity became his ally at this point; whispers became his friend. That's how Wonwoo found his way back to fame.

With the change, he found Pride's presence as something that became constant. He kept updating Wonwoo on how's Mingyu's doing, and if ever his temper had gone down. The beautiful devil became his rather obnoxious friend, he needs to tolerate; it tired the Earl for every contact more. Though, somehow, his connection with the genius doctor Kim Mingyu became well-known, especially when Jeonghan slipped that his lover's own drug got the Earl's eyes to improve, now he is able to see blurs and colors.

They should be happy for it. Everyone dear to him was celebrating. However, something unexpected came. Three more days after he regained his reputation back, Soonyoung met an accident with his brother. But Junhui and Wonwoo thought otherwise.

It is because the performer met his untimely disability after their celebration in honor of Wonwoo's sight.

Junhui also says he saw a warning by the Earl's mailbox after he had sent their friend home, which says happiness doesn't last long. They have pondered over the meaning of the warning, until a worried MingMing came with the sad news.

Of course, they're all livid, especially Wonwoo. He doesn't have an idea why is this happening to his friends and he almost wanted to haunt the perpetrator alone. Thus, he had tried to call his Offered.

And Mingyu . . . is being evasive.

It's been at least five days since he came over Lust's secret underground cabin situated in the woods. He can only access the place since he's currently the man's Contractor, which he now questions because Mingyu never answers back to his pleas.

Of course, it's frustrating. He was never been in a situation wherein he has to please nor apologized to people, thus, he is seriously clueless in what to do. The Earl had tried masturbating, singing, dancing, talking, and just plainly pleading for the demon to come - to no avail. Resigned, he went home, only to be greeted by a cold Mingyu by the gates.

Unnerved, Wonwoo tried to walk past him, only to be halted by the hold on his wrist. Neither spoke nor moved, the rustling leaves providing noises for the two men.

"Envy has been summoned," Mingyu started voice low.

"If you're done, I'd rather rest." Wonwoo dismissed.

"Soonyoung specifically asked for him." The tall man looked at the Earl. "Did you know?"

"It's none of my business, Sir. My friend can do whatever he wants, even if he sells his soul for an agreement." He then faces Mingyu. "I won't be a hypocrite who'd stop him over something _I_ have even done myself."

Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand, trying to calm himself. This is the first time Wonwoo had been seriously cold on him. He had heard about the Earl way before he was summoned, and never really saw what the others conceived of him. Wonwoo is one if the most caring person he had ever met. He'd constantly worry over his brothers, often asking Junhui to visit Jungkook whenever he's available, calling Soonyoung if he could send Seokmin home instead. His sharp features and silent personality are always misunderstood. But not even once did Mingyu heard the Winter Earl comment badly about those people. He often shrugs nonchalantly before changing the topic.

So the deep, detached voice, cold eyes, tight lipped replies made the demon frown.

"If you're mad -"

"I'd rather rest, if you don't have anything else to say." Wonwoo cuts in, reiterating his previous words. "My best friend needs me as of the moment; meanwhile, my brothers are in the safety under our Aunt's presence. We don't need you. You may do whatever you please. I'd try to settle things on my end as soon as I can so you may claim my soul."

The demon growls angrily. "Don't you dare _assume_ things when you clearly don't know anything at all."

"Firstly, I don't care. Secondly, I am not bothered enough to care. Thirdly," Wonwoo shakes his head at Mingyu disappointed, before he continues. "I know you don't care. So you don't need to _pretend_ that you do. Mind your own business as I mind my own."

Wonwoo tries to go inside his house, but he found himself in a different yet familiar room.

It was huge; walls painted in hue of plain white. The middle half of it, however, lies different abstract paintings. The colours used were all dark toned, somewhat ridiculously excellent for something that entails evil. The lights glare red, illuminating the room enough for Mingyu but painfully for Wonwoo. There is a large bed covered in the softest dark blue duvet and surrounded by sky blue tinted pillows situated in the middle of the room. A bedside table lies on its right, with a wrongfully emitting a white lighted lamp atop of it. By its farthest side, two doors lay across each other, and Wonwoo wondered where he could be.

The cabin room by the forest isn't this spacious and is much brighter than this place, but it screams Mingyu.

A pair of muscular arms suddenly embraced the Earl from behind, the arms snaking around his chest and waist. Soft lips touched his bare neck as it presses gentle kisses on it. Wonwoo tried to ignore the pleasure it gives, but somehow relents when the demon whispers an apology to his ear.

"Why are you mad at me then?" Wonwoo dares to ask. Mingyu haven't stopped his ministrations and though he feels good because he wants it too, someone needs to clarify what had transpired these past few days.

The demon turns his Contractor gently to face him. Wonwoo abides, but blushes after seeing how close Mingyu lowered himself against his. The Earl can feel his eyes turning to its usual chocolate brown, a feature of his that Mingyu had verbally praised previously.

With lips almost touching, the Offered replies. "I got irritated over something; it wasn't even your fault, though it is about you." Mingyu whispers. Wonwoo tries to retort something back, but the demon prevented him by pressing his lips against the Earl's. The lightest contact suddenly became deeper, and Lust rejoices at how pliant his Contractor against him.

"You don't have any plans on explaining it to me, don't you?" Wonwoo chances, pout lightly changing the sexually frustrated atmosphere.

A fond laugh rumbles from Mingyu's chest. "No, sweetheart. I'm happy you know."

Then the kiss resumed.

Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ °°° m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m °°° ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ

Wonwoo found himself in Mingyu's lair engulfed in his demon's big clothes a few hours after they've made up.

What's worst was he's too aroused, that his hard cock didn't even tone down at all despite Envy's anger towards his idiot friend. But neither seem to mind.

The two had been kissing relentlessly after their conversation had stopped, with Mingyu's warm large hands keenly exploring his bodice. Every touch was electrifying for the human and to say that he likes it was a severe understatement. He fucking _loves_ it.

Somehow, they end on the bed, with Wonwoo rightfully naked. Mingyu had long burned the Earl's clothes and he stops kissing his Contractor once he felt the other shiver beneath him.

Slowly, the room became warmer and Wonwoo sighs in content. He pushes himself even deeper into the duvet, rubbing his face over the soft cloth.

"I knew you've been in love with the blues," Mingyu starts, hovering lower to Wonwoo and pecked his neck just where his pulse lies. "I'm glad you liked it."

A giggle. "I do." Wonwoo ran a hand at Mingyu's hair, the other humming in content at the action. "That's sweet of you to know." The Earl continues. "Did you search for my preferences?"

"No." Mingyu mumbles against the smaller's neck after he had turned his own human clothes into ashes. "Your entire room is blue as well as the library, so I just assumed." A peck on the lips. "I usually do read my Contractor's mind before sealing the deal, but I didn't do so with you."

"Why?"

"Because your eyes mesmerized me." The demon complains with a whine.

Wonwoo laughs. "My eyes are cloudy, though?"

Lust climbs up, presses his erection at a blushing Wonwoo's thigh before murmuring against the man's lips. "I always see your original features, Wonwoo. Even humans can't. No scars, beautiful eyes, flawless skin . . . all mine. And I can't wait to taste all of you."

It was Wonwoo who initiates the kiss this time.

As heated as it was, the Winter Earl enjoys being caged beneath the demon's clutches. He's panting as Mingyu's hot mouth descends on his dripping cock. His moans were loud in the air, clutching the demon's hair harder for every suck he does. The worst was one of his hands travels at the rim of his suddenly wet hole, playing with it until a teasing intrusion came. Mingyu's other hand focused on his red flushed nubs, toying with it alternately.

The Earl groans and screams his Offered's name, begging for more, crying for his cock.  
But the tall man didn't listen. He sucked his Contractor again and again, opened him quickly with his long fingers, and pinched his hardened nipples even more. He came twice, even prior he was fucked utterly, and Mingyu's dismay was palpable when Jihoon urgently called.

It is because Wonwoo was now all fours, kneeling with his head and shoulders touching the soft bed, ass up in the air. His legs were parted than usual, his dripping cock visible in the demon's view. Both of his hands clutched his butt, rim on display, begging to be abused again and again.

Still, Envy didn't care.

So it ended with Wonwoo sitting on Mingyu's lap, wearing a red wool long sleeve and cotton pajama pants under a long black coat. His sleepy head rests on the demon's shoulder with eyes closed. Mingyu's left arm is draped around him, right elbow leaning on the armrest as he massages his temple. The Earl can still feel Lust's erection which keeps on twitching whenever he squirms.

"To tell you honestly . . . I don't see the problem." Pride says, confused.

A displeased Jihoon looked impassively at the beautiful demon. "He says he just wanted some company. And he chose me!"

"He doesn't like being alone." Wonwoo murmurs.

"But he never complained whenever his friend isn't around!" Jihoon groaned. "He even asked me how is it like to be envious of anybody!" He grips is own hair in frustration. "How would I know; people are jealous of me, not the other way around!"

Wrath laughed heartily. He looked British only to be corrected as a half-American who is forgetful and most importantly - a pacifist. His features looked younger than the rest, and his incognizance made the Earl conclude that indeed he is. "You could have just told him that," He says in between wheezing. "If you did, maybe he could have chosen a different wish."

"Jihoon," Mingyu starts, voice rough. "Like Jeonghan, I fail to see what the problem is. You hate it when people tell you to fuck them. It angers you when those dumb humans blame you over something you didn't do. Now someone asks of you the simplest things, you explode! What the heck do you want?"

"Firstly, I feed off their jealousy, Mingyu. I can never hold a contract to someone who feels contented with everything. Two, I love my solitary life. If I would need to be constantly to be with him, Id lose my privacy. Thirdly," He sighs. "I cannot take on two contracts at the same time." It is known that other than Satan, only Pride, Wrath, and Lust who can take on multiple contracts. Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth are sins that should be constant to their Contractors in order to keep the bond.

Greed whistles. "Both brothers called out to you?" A nod.

Wonwoo blinked at him upon hearing the news. "Chan did too?"

Envy perches at the long table by the bar, hand now holding a glass of iced cold brandy he magically took from Mingyu's drinks. "The poor child didn't know who I was." He buttoned up his glass dry. "He was begging for me to end his life and accompany his brother for a lifetime. The older one asked me to keep his brother alive as he isolates himself and live with him until he's breathing."

"A caregiver?" Jeonghan laughed boisterously, waving a hand in the air before a platter of finger food appeared. "Genuine souls, huh?"

"Yeah." Jihoon sighs. "Why am I always stuck with weirdos?"

"'Cause you're also weird." Mingyu says. Then he stood up and carried an asleep Wonwoo into his arms. "Whatever you decide, I don't care; I know you'd end up accompanying both of them either way. And I'm retiring. Just ensure before you go, this hall is cleaned up." Then they vanished.

Hansol whistles. "Irritated, much?"

It was Minghao who replies. "No. That much in love."

Then they all laugh.

(V● ●V) °°° ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ °°° ∪・ﻌ・∪

  
  
When Seungcheol came, everything is in chaos.

As the Head of the Royal Guards, he didn't foresee this type of problem. Technically, it isn't supposedly his concern until, apparently, two direct noble families were harmed. The House of Kwon was the lineage that lures money due to entertainment. They have always maintained the ever festive atmosphere of their town. Meanwhile, the House of Jeons secures valuable assets due to their keen eyes. The luscious gems and marvellous antiques kept coming, with some long forgotten by their owners.

Again, he shouldn't have bothered knowing nothing else but the basics.

However, the King asked him directly to hunt the perpetrator that destroyed Earl Wonwoo's eyes and took Earl Soonyoung's legs.

Young as he is and adamant to prove himself against those who question his qualifications, he took the job. And it's been a year and all he has is a child named Samuel, who refuses to speak about who he serves.

It's irking him.

˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ °°° ▽❍(oo)❍▽ °°° (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑)

Mingyu's presence became constant in Wonwoo's life yet again.

The doctor also visits Soonyoung and referred him to Dr. Kye (who refuses to be addressed as such and asked - begged is the better term - to be called Dr. Bumzu instead) about his options regarding the man's legs. The Earl of the Kwon House had politely ushered them instead of his younger brother, whose spine problem is rather inseparable as per other doctors.

Junhui excused himself for doing a private investigation, scouring the town with his Chinese Mafia friends. Soonyoung frowned at his best friend's decision and forbid him; Junhui never listened to anyone. He's adamant for revenge and would gladly seek everywhere to claim it.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, resumed work. He feigned care about Soonyoung's status, detaching himself more and more about the incident. The three friends thought that they could catch the perpetrator in this way since most likely Wonwoo will be an open target. Of course, Mingyu knew of it and trusted his Contractor's judgement entirely. They also have spoken about their terms, and while they wanted some peace before doing the deed, cuddling nakedly at night became a routine. It doesn't matter whose room, so long as they're together, and that's what counts the most for the both of them.

The police haven't got a lead about the incident. Although Mr. Kangjoon, the driver, has been questioned regarding the incident, there was no valuable information were taken from him. The carriage, he drove was new and the horses were well-mannered. The crash happened unexpectedly, because he too suffered some fractures. He says that he was only tasked to drive the carriage that same afternoon of the accident and remembers being paid worth a month of service in cash before he even accepted the assignment.

But Wonwoo remembers the squeaky voice answering back for his father, high pitched, obviously not used to dealing with nobility during the interview. The same voice he heard during the day he and Mingyu fought . . .

Immediately calling Junhui, Wonwoo stated his concern over the other. The former was patient enough to hear his deductions and had decided to do an in-depth familial investigation against the poor driver. The Chinese businessman thinks that the family might have been blindly following orders because somebody else gives out instructions.

The Winter Earl voices it out of his demon that same night and was met with an amused grin.

"You knew what's going on." Wonwoo accuses.

"I do." A light slap was earned by Mingyu in his arm. "No, we all do."

"And you don't bother helping me at all?" He pouts.

Lust kisses it lightly until Wonwoo's lips turns into a grin. "My WonWon is brilliant; I'm sure our help isn't needed. Besides, didn't I help enough with Soonyoung? Jihoon had accepted his terms because Hansol happily interfered. Chan's recovery is fast, and Jeonghan had been annoying him too much for amusement." He then goes to shower, leaving the door open.

One thing that changed other than their only lead was Jihoon's forceful contract with Soonyoung. Envy's been pissed - borderline livid - at Hansol who decidedly volunteered to help Chan. He had the most experience with the oddest jobs they knew and the only useful one he had was as a Chiropractor. One uneventful day, he shows up in the child's room in the pretense of Mingyu's name and just manipulated his spine. Of course it was done with some demonic magic because three discs have been shattered with no hope of being ever healed, but he says that it was due to a simple displacement.

Everyone asked him why he did act on his own and responded with a cheery " _Let's test Envy's patience limit_." that they didn't bother knowing what he ever thought as funny in pissing off someone who just explodes like an untimely bomb.

Now, the only hurdle Jihoon needs to accomplish is to convince Soonyoung that he's jealous of those people who has legs and their performing acts so Envy could give him a new set of legs and then just wait until the Earl dies to claim the stubborn man's soul.

"I heard of it." Wonwoo says, diving inside the duvet in Mingyu's bedroom as he waits for his demon to finish his nighttime preparations. "They say Jeonghan had posed as a member of the guards. Nobody believes him, though."

Mingyu comes out of the shower, dried to the fullest. His grin is wide, canine on the show. Lust is actually pleased that his Contractor fits well in their group, and is never bothered by his friends' antics. He can cuddle with an introvert Jihoon, talk nonsensical things with Hansol, have opinionated conversation with Minghao regarding arts, and tolerate Jeonghan's naughty personality. Since he's brothers with Seokmin, Mingyu saw their brotherhood as something unexpected because their dynamics work so well despite their differences. It made him want the man even more, lure him further to sin, and never let him go.

"He has a good mouth, though." The demon replies. "Jeonghan has always had a rather weird relationship with words; people often believe whatever he says regardless of how absurd those are."

Wonwoo welcomes the demon into the bed and snuggles at him. "He's a pretty liar. But I hope he weaves believable stories instead of fantasies. I had a hard time explaining to Chan that Jeonghan is just a military head and isn't as busy as those in the position that's why he could frequently visit."

A laugh. Mingyu then wrapped an arm around Wonwoo's waist and pulled him closer before kissing the man's forehead. "Nah. Don't hope for something that wouldn't happen at all." Then he closes his eyes to sleep.

°°° @ • ェ • @ °°°

  
Junhui's angry and bleeding.

He found out that Doyoon isn't the Mastermind, but that doesn't necessarily excuse him from being the Right Hand of whoever the asshole who hurt his friends. MingMing found out after a roundabout questioning that Samuel is an orphan illegally adopted by a widowed and childless Kangjoon. They had a rather peaceful life until the older man befell into great debts, and somehow his unnamed employer made his transactions more shady.

Samuel loved his father very much. The man never saw him as a nobody and loved the poor child like his own. Apparently, he didn't like the employer his father currently has that he decided to act on his own. MingMing deduces that the illiterate child was tricked into thinking that it is Wonwoo who takes advantage of the poor man that's why he poisoned the Earl's eyes.

It could've been easy for the brothers to look for Samuel. If it isn't for some bodyguard that he had fought with, Junhui could've the teen. The man's smaller by a few inches than him, albeit a big muscular. He's also obviously trained for self defense and could handle an array of weapon. However, judging from the kid's reaction, the bodyguard is also his captor.

It seems like things are trickier.

Staggering, he comes out of the woods as he holds tightly over his left gut wound. He thinks the puncture isn't deep, but he's been bleeding, and now he's dizzy.

He slumps at the sidewalk, eyes gazing over the orange tinged sun. Sunsets were never his thing, but now he wishes he could see the annoying sun in its yellows as he closes his eyes.

ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ °°° (V● ●V) °°° (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑)

"Damn it!" Seungcheol yells. He kicks at the poor wooden chair near him, frustrated at the encounter.

He has a cut on his right upper arm that would ultimately need some stitching. Even the man was masked, he is clearly agile and is targeting Samuel. The teen is obviously scared and had cried his brain out because he was almost shot by an injection. Neither of the two knew what that was, but considering the Samuel's reaction, Seungcheol thinks it's poison.

"Talk!" He screams at the coward child.

"That's all I'm asking! If you talk, the faster we end this case!" He ruffles his hair harshly in frustration. "The King isn't guarded, and I'm wasting my time here!"

"You're wrong," The young man murmurs. _"He_ says the King is well protected. The only way to take everything from him is to ensure his minion's downfall. If we do that, we can all live in peace."

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

Samuel met his eyes, obviously trying to be brave. "He says that Earls Jeon and Kwon are theKeys. Lord Chan is the Recorder. Baron Wen is the Keeper. If all of them are together, it means disaster."

Livid, Seungcheol walks over to Samuel and gripped his head by both of his cheeks. Hard. He's totally annoyed as of the moment and whatever the child is spouting are utter nonsense. Earls Jeon and Kwon are the highest noble monarch that could be kings. Lord Chan is a great asset of the Kwon House. Baron Wen has been the most successful businessman to ever set foot in their country despite being a foreigner.

He doesn't get the accusations and where are they even came from.

"I'm asking you again. What do you mean?" For safety measures, he also pointed a gun directly at Samuel's forehead.

Quivering, tears kept falling over and over Samuel's eyes. He squeaks then hiccups before he speaks.

"Satan is your King."

=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= °°° є { ✦ ө ✦ } э °°° /( ≧오≦ )\ °°° Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ °°° m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m °°° ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ °°° (V● ●V) °°° ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ °°° ∪・ﻌ・∪ °°° ˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ °°° ▽❍(oo)❍▽ °°° (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) °°° @ • ェ • @


	3. I Tried to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Book One

**I Tried to See**

* * *

  


Wonwoo awakens with a burning sensation in his eyes.  


It was scorching, like his insides were being offered to live fire. The pain was excruciating; his screams seemed to be stuck up on his throat. Mingyu's worried voice seemed far away to his ears.  


When he opened them up, the pain was suddenly gone.  


He immediately latches into Mingyu's open arms. The Earl frantically blinked as he does, worried that his contract with Lust has abruptly ended for no reason. But as Mingyu stared at him after he had calmed down, he became anxious instead.  


"What's wrong, GyuGyu?" He asks after the demon just wordlessly gapes at him for a while.  


Mingyu blinked at him, then rubbed his fists on his eyes. Once he's done, stares at Wonwoo and sighs. "Is your family a member of a cult or something?"  


A frown. "No. I have met you because Youngja summoned you, for me, remember?"  


"Are you sure?"  


Anxious, Wonwoo frowned at Mingyu. The Earl actually is used to the demon's constant questions, but this nagging voice somehow scares him. Lust had actually asked the same question the night he was summoned. He was skeptical with the information; Wonwoo never believed in anything supernatural. Additionally, he didn't actually know anyone who's a part of a coven or cult, and their family members were a part of it neither.  


However, Youngja's family has a long relationship of serving Lust throughout the generations.  


_"Have you always believed in demons?" The Earl asks over a morning tea two days after the contract has been established._  
__

_"Not really when I was young, Young Master." A polite smile. "My family had been serving His Grace ever since he saved our ancestors from hunger. Our history says that Lust had stopped the oppression of that certain town from bandits because of his mood shifts. My ancestors had actually sworn an oath to him then."_  


_"So everyone in your family knows how to summon him?" Wonwoo tried feigning his surprise.The woman laughs lightly. "No, my dearest Earl. When we reach sixteen, during the first day of Winter snowfall, we are told of the story about that hidden part of our history. Nothing really happens that night; just a bonfire gathering then storytelling. We'd ask questions, then have a mandatory river bathing ritual prior retiring for the night. It wouldn't be opened upon again, nor were we allowed to speak of it to anyone. On the fourth day of the last month of Spring the next year, we will be assessed if we have received his mark." Youngja then turns back, removing the scarf of a fainted hue of black and purple. Wonwoo have never once saw her removed it; it was akin to a body part of hers. She had asked the Earl about it since there are stricter employers who wouldn't accept her wearing it over her uniform. He didn't have anything against it; dismissing it as a religious belief or ritual was easier for Wonwoo to do than seriously interrogate the woman about something trivial._  
__

_Besides, he isn't allowed to remove a ring made of pure diamond band with a bigger sapphire stone cut in six equal sides by his right thumb, so who is he to judge?_  
__

_Youngja then unfastened the three uppermost buttons before revealing a mark a few inches below her nape. It was a pentagram with a weirdly purplish hue and a small dog beneath it lay in a pure contrast of black. "This is his symbol. If this appears on that specific day, we were immediately summoned and placed as his servant. If it doesn't appear, our memories about the gathering will be permanently erased._  
_"Our position varies depending on the color of the mark." She says as she fastens it back. "His trademark is purple, and that's the only thing that's constant. The dog is his familiar when he was still human and that changes color depending on what he wants you to be."_  
__

_The Earl hums and ate his croissant silently . When he's done with his first, he dares to ask again something bothering him. "So, black means?"_  
__

_"Black means the Chosen Ones."_  
__

_"Chosen Ones? Like right hands or something?"_  
_An amused chuckle rang in the air. "Not practically. We're still humans to begin with; demons have their own hierarchies. Being Chosen meant I am closer to him, and summoning would be less difficult. Of course, it is a given that my soul will be taken to him once I die, but sacrifices would be more lenient. Each Sin requires something different. In example, those humans who are interested in Wrath should be seriously livid at the time of summoning. Furthermore, they should have at least a dozen of dead sacrifices whose bloods ran in their hands at the same time. For us Chosen Ones, it is simple. Just a living virgin, our blood, and incantation. That's it."_  
__

_"Is that why you accepted Jihye instead of those experienced ones?" The Eal ponders out loud. Youngja has been employed to them before his parents' marriage happened and had been their baby sitter since then. She's close to the three of them, more so with Wonwoo because he's the eldest. Seokmin generally likes people so getting attached to the woman isn't an issue. On the other hand, the ever shy Jungkook has always been wary of everyone, is still reluctant to be with Youngja alone. Neither of the family members mind because he's been only attached to his parents and brothers, so there's no further issue._  
__

_When Wonwoo's parents' died, Youngja became the Head Maid per the newly appointed Earl's instructions. He had left it entirely to Youngja on how to manage the household and the employees, even who to employ. Wonwoo didn't actually think about it, but his maids and valets never really questions anything._  
__

_"I'm sure, by now, you have noticed." Youngja sighs. "Our servants are those screened by my coven for safety. Most of them knew who am I. This way, we could spurt traitors out." She then strides into Wonwoo's seat to serve him another cup of tea. "As per Jihye, she's an imposter from an enemy. It isn't hard to actually know her history, given I know chants for that, and just got lucky she's a virgin. Lust hate useless offerings."_  
__

_Then their conversation drops at that after the woman excuses herself to prepare another pot of tea._  


"I am." The Earl responds with conviction. "Is there something that bothers you about it?"  


Mingyu smiles genuinely. "Nothing important, WonWon." The taller then pulls the other in an embrace and laid down, ensuring Wonwoo's head lay on his arm instead of the pillow. "I'll ask the group about it, maybe we should just correct your eyes even for everyone."  


"Okay." Wonwoo mumbles, snuggling closer as he relishes on the sensation Mingyu's hand brings in him as he play with the former's hair.  


Not knowing how his Offered's mind go crazy over his now fading bluish hair.  


  


=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= є { ✦ ө ✦ } э / ( ≧오≦ ) \   


  


"I didn't know you'd certainly push your human body into death." Minghao says as soon as Junhui wakes up.  


The latter lay naked on a plush couch, all cleaned and bandaged up. He smirks at the other who sat a meter away in front of him. 

"You know I hate to move around, Hao. It's tiring."  


"Everything is tiring for you, anyways."  


"True." The other admits shamelessly.  


Sighing, Minghao walks over an adjacent door and tosses a set of modest clothing to Junhui. "Freshen up, then do your job."  


"What did you do?" Junhui asks with a raise of an eyebrow.  


"You know, when constant sin _calls,_ I'm loving it. So I act upon it." A shrug. "Luckily, I got an angel to play with this time. . ."  


  


Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ  


  


"Satan . . . is King _Jisoo?"_ Seungcheol asked incredulously, face stopping an amused face.  


Samuel nods solemnly. "It sounds impossible, but we're in his lair. We have to do this because he's planning to wake his sons up. We're sure that his husbands are moving to remove the seals. If they succeed, we'll be in trouble."  


Confusion washed the Royal Guard's expression. "Wait. I fail to understand what's really going on." He paces throughout the room. "First, you say King Jisoo is Satan who apparently has sons that should never be awakened." He purses his lips. "With males, even. What is even going on?"  


Samuel contemplates whether to talk or not, unsure if the man he's speaking with his worthy to know what's even happening. He's speaking to a human and he doubts if it even will do anything good. He sighs in resignation, opting to just spill it out because he figures that the Royal Guard would set him free once he speaks of the truth.  


"Pledis Kingdom was plagued by a scandal thousands of years ago. Do you remember why?"  


The soldier blinks, then whistles, obviously thinking. "Yeah. The previous King was cheating on his Queen who was pregnant at that time. He didn't have any illegitimate children anyways. What about it?"  


"That's a lie. The Queen was never pregnant. She's barren. The only reason why she has ascended into the throne was because the King's Mother favored her more than any other woman of the Kingdom. Additionally, the King was obviously wanting kids that they've argued about it. The King would sleep with anyone with an intention to impregnate that it made the Royals try hard to conceal this fact. So in the end, the Queen decided to take action."  


"She allowed the King to have illegitimate children?" Seungcheol asks doubtfully.  


"No. She made a contract with Satan." The teen sighs. "Desperate as she was, she had asked for a Summoner to do her bidding. She believed that no medications were working on her and was more afraid of being dethroned. At that time, she didn't know that the King had already impregnated two different women of two different Households."  


"The Jeons and the Kwons."  


A nod. "Yes. Unfortunately, Satan couldn't grant the Queen's wish as she was already carrying at that time. When the Royals found out, a mass celebration took place and the two mistresses, where both neglected by the King. What he didn't know was his Seven Noble Households were a part of secret cult who praises Satan's Seven Swords. They are also called as the Sins. The Jeons were affiliated with Lust whereas the Kwons served Envy. The two households decided to work hand in hand to destroy the King due to his negligence. Sadly though, no plan ever worked because the Queen secured Satan's loyalty in exchange of the throne and the Royals' souls.  


"Eventually, the illegitimate children grew up. They bore a different surname, mothers afraid of the Queen's wrath. The houses knew that the wicked woman is looking for the children and would kill to ensure her son's throne.  


"Satan worked inside the palace in a pretense of the Royal Secretary. Meanwhile, unknowingly, the children had worked their way into the palace, one due to his intelligence, whereas the other due to his brute agility. The two rose immediately into the ranks, and became the Prince's direct attendant. The beautiful Jeon as his advisor and the gallant Kwon as his head guard."  


The Royal Guard laughs. "That's absurd. This information that you're even telling me isn't in our history! You're making that one up!"  


"Even if the Queen kills Prince Dongjin through her own hands because she found out that her own son wanted the kingdom's support to oust her mother?"  


Seungcheol shuts his mouth in embarrassment. When Samuel didn't continue and just stared at him in disdain, the older clears his throat. "And the Prince was planned to be killed, didn't he? Because he didn't want to become her pawn."  


"He did die." Samuel answers with a roll of his eyes. "But Satan wasn't pleased with the Queen's actions - it was part of the deal that he governs on who dies first. Since the Queen didn't actually stick to her end of the deal, the demon dissolves it. Then he used the Prince's body, demeaning the poor woman."  


"Okay, if he's faking it . . . why did a political war between the Queen and the Prince ensued? Isn't it impossible since the King is still alive?"  


Unimpressed, Samuel ran a hand over his face. "Since the Prince is practically Satan, killing the King isn't hard. But he ensured that the throne would be transferred to him prior his death. The Queen isn't pleased, of course, especially when the Prince starts passing of laws that would decrease her control of the Inner Courts. That is when she tried connecting with Angels. She wanted to subdue Satan in the most silent way possible without alarming him."  


"That didn't work 'cause he's still alive, correct?"  


"Yes. But something unexpected came that's why the plan failed."  


"And that is because . . .?"  


"He fell in love and impregnated two people. Satan's spawn are almost equal to him in terms of abilities. And since they have discovered the Heaven's Gate we have hidden in the city, it became harder for us to descend. Additionally, he had elevated the men's statuses while keeping them hidden. Attacking them is like suicide, especially when we don't know the spouses' abilities."  


The Royal Guard hums, brows furrowed. He sighs and shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. Upon seeing that everything where he currently is is real, he sighs in surrender. He looks at the teen, who seemed to be a different person suddenly.  


"Who are you anyways?" He asks, voice borderline rude.  


"Gifted with a child's body named Samuel, I am Raphael."  


"Okay, Raphael. To tell you the truth, I don't want to meddle in this unworldly battle you've spoken about. I just want peace and quiet. How about you tell me the spouses' names? If I knew what they were like, I could give you information - just spare me."  


"Are you sure?"  


"Yeah. A human like me isn't going to win against neither of you anyways." The older shrugs nonchalantly. "So they are?"  


"Jeon Jeonghan and Kwon Seungcheol."  


Samuel watched on how his captor's eyes slowly turn to bloody red.  


  


(V● ●V) ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ ∪・ﻌ・∪  


  


Jeonghan happily indulges in pleasure.  


Jisoo hovered above him, erection hard and hot inside of him. His rim was stretched painfully around the big cock, and his body loves every aspect of it. The pain, the pleasure, the hotness . . . everything is in place.  


"Having fun?" Jisoo asks amusedly at him. The man never denied his lover of pleasure despite the centuries of their relationship. Jeonghan had sworn himself to Jisoo not because he's interested of his abilities, but because he loves him. And the latter knows that fully.  


"Yes!" The other responses as his prostate became abused abruptly. Jisoo have always had a particular enjoyment of changing his pace regardless of what Jeonghan pleads him to do.  


The orgasm was hard, and pure bliss painted both of the man's faces.  


Grunting, Jisoo detaches himself from Jeonghan and went over his adjacent shower. The latter however was lazy enough to join the former, decidedly rolled over the soft expensive sheets.  


"You've been figured out," Jeonghan says as he ensure the duvet covers him entirely.as he rolls again to the other side. "I can sense him coming back."  


A fond laugh. "You requested, I delivered. And it's not like our children would ever be harmed." Jisoo's now fully clothed and had freshen up as he stands over a trolley where their dinner was placed. He opens a bottle of wine and served himself with a glass. "It wouldn't take long before Wonwoo and Soonyoung awaken, and I am commending Mingyu and Jihoon for such a job well done."  


Wonwoo's introvert personality had came from Jeonghan who decided that the most important thing in the world was just to lay down and sleep. He'd believe his mother, and often does so but with a book on his hands.  


Soonyoung, on the other hand, prefers loud environment. But Seungcheol's stubborn quality mostly hinders the man into immediately gaining everything. He wants what he wants and believes he's above everyone else.  


Jisoo didn't mind the slightest if he's stuck with his children who just have his husbands' personalities. Both of them are the same, and they would protect them at all costs.  


"Junhui and Chan has the bulk of the rough job, though." Jeonghan remarks, paddling his naked body to cuddle with his husband. 

"Those poor men. Pride and Sloth have to be human for so long that Chan's been whining about it."  


Jisoo kisses Jeonghan, waving a hand in the air to fully clothed his spouse. When they wake up, we can all stop to pretend. And it's not like Mingyu and Jihoon will be pleased to know what's really going on."  


Pouting, Jeonghan then made face at Jisoo. "I still want a double wedding for those two."  


"Whatever makes you happy, baby."  


  


˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ ▽❍(oo)❍▽ (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑)  


  


Doyoon rushed inside, head sweating bullets.  


Their human Contractor, Kangjoon, is currently in the hands of the police under Wonwoo's bidding. They might be humans, but Mingyu had made a chant to hide the man to those not ordered to meet him. And they're in despair becuse Samuel's been missing; he was last seen being followed by Pride, obviously trying to take him into custody too.  


The angel frowns when he felt that Lord Heard isn't home, unpleased. He hated the man's reluctance to move, but Salathiel is an angel like him, and while it is bothersome, he is forced to keep up with it.  


"Salathiel? Show yourself!" He shouts, hoping the empty abode isn't really empty.  


He walks into the study, hoping to find the man in his usual spot. But all he found was a paper file. Scrutinizing it, he immediately growls in desperation upon seeing what it was.  


Salathiel had fallen over Greed's _trap._ Owing billions to the demon means your soul wouldn't be even enough to pay that amount. 

Additionally, the company name was under Pride's human name which means that they have been already figured out.  
Damn that Youngja.  


Judiel runs out, hoping that he could catch either Salathiel or Raphael alive. If he does, the next thing to do is to ensure Egyn's blindness while Jeonghan hasn't figured out where is son is. Yet.   


  


@ • ェ • @  


  


"So . . . I figured you're an angel. But why summon a demon?" Hansol asks.  


Curiosity ran over the pacifist's veins because he stood in front of a church with a naked man in front of him. He isn't surprised by the bloody sight at all; it is one of his conditions after all. But his Contractor has a pair of _white_ wings spread behind his back. His hair was dark brown, almost chestnut, thick brows over big brown eyes. His cheeks are chubby, but his build is just right for his height. The man purses his pink lips, wings folded against his bare bodice.  


"Because I need your help, okay?"  


Wrath laughs, wide pearly teeth on display. His amusement booms through his loud laughter, making the angel frown.  


"I know you're amused by what I have said. If I had a choice, I actually wouldn't really call you out. And you're supposed to be angry, being Wrath and all." He raises a brow.  


Hansol shrugs. "Never been angry, though." He releases his tail whose tip is in burning indigo color, his trademark. "Lust says I shouldn't because its really hard for them to stop me. So I did acrually mind."  


The angel visibly relaxes once he sees the tail. "I guess I was prejudiced and all. I didn't know what to expect."  


Cocking a brow, Hansol tilts his head. "Your first time seeing a demon?"  


"It is my first time sinning to call a Capital Demon." Hansol ahhs, still nonchalant. "I'm Seungkwan, by the way."  


"Okay."  


"I'm Barachiel, but I hated that name so please call me Seungkwan."  


"Sure."  


"You aren't going to ask why I called you?"  


"Nah. With your running mouth I figured you'll tell me yourself."  


Seungkwan pouts. "That's not very nice."  


"I _shouldn't_ be nice." The other smirks. "Demon, _remember?"_  


The angel started spouting profanities which amused the demon more.   


"So what's the deal?"  


At the question, Barachiel straightens and became serious. "Help me find Satan."  


"And why would I do that?" Now Hansol's in defense mode, looking for any signs of violence from the other.

Instead, Seungkwan plucks a feather from is left wing and blew at it three times. A scroll appears, and he rushed into Hansol, pushing the letter to his confused hands. "Lucifer had a premonition. I don't know ifI'm even on time. But Michael is restless. That damn angel has a plan and Lucifer needed Satan's help."  


"He's a _Fallen Angel,_ Seungkwan. He still has powers too. And we have nothing to do with whatever you angels have against each other."  


"Wrong. Michael plans to take everything as his. Even Hell."  


  


  


=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨•

Wonwoo awakens with a burning sensation in his eyes.  
It was scorching, like his insides were being offered to live fire. The pain was excruciating; his screams seemed to be stuck up on his throat. Mingyu's worried voice seemed far away to his ears.  
When he opened them up, the pain was suddenly gone.  
He immediately latches into Mingyu's open arms. The Earl frantically blinked as he does, worried that his contract with Lust has abruptly ended for no reason. But as Mingyu stared at him after he had calmed down, he became anxious instead.  
"What's wrong, GyuGyu?" He asks after the demon just wordlessly gapes at him for a while.  
Mingyu blinked at him, then rubbed his fists on his eyes. Once he's done, stares at Wonwoo and sighs. "Is your family a member of a cult or something?"  
A frown. "No. I have met you because Youngja summoned you, for me, remember?"  
"Are you sure?"  
Anxious, Wonwoo frowned at Mingyu. The Earl actually is used to the demon's constant questions, but this nagging voice somehow scares him. Lust had actually asked the same question the night he was summoned. He was skeptical with the information; Wonwoo never believed in anything supernatural. Additionally, he didn't actually know anyone who's a part of a coven or cult, and their family members were a part of it neither.  
However, Youngja's family has a long relationship of serving Lust throughout the generations.  
"Have you always believed in demons?" The Earl asks over a morning tea two days after the contract has been established.  
"Not really when I was young, Young Master." A polite smile. "My family had been serving His Grace ever since he saved our ancestors from hunger. Our history says that Lust had stopped the oppression of that certain town from bandits because of his mood shifts. My ancestors had actually sworn an oath to him then."  
"  
So everyone in your family knows how to summon him?" Wonwoo tried feigning his surprise.The woman laughs lightly. "No, my dearest Earl. When we reach sixteen, during the first day of Winter snowfall, we are told of the story about that hidden part of our history. Nothing really happens that night; just a bonfire gathering then storytelling. We'd ask questions, then have a mandatory river bathing ritual prior retiring for the night. It wouldn't be opened upon again, nor were we allowed to speak of it to anyone. On the fourth day of the last month of Spring the next year, we will be assessed if we have received his mark." Youngja then turns back, removing the scarf of a fainted hue of black and purple. Wonwoo have never once saw her removed it; it was akin to a body part of hers. She had asked the Earl about it since there are stricter employers who wouldn't accept her wearing it over her uniform. He didn't have anything against it; dismissing it as a religious belief or ritual was easier for Wonwoo to do than seriously interrogate the woman about something trivial.  
Besides, he isn't allowed to remove a ring made of pure diamond band with a bigger sapphire stone cut in six equal sides by his right thumb, so who is he to judge?  
Youngja then unfastened the three uppermost buttons before revealing a mark a few inches below her nape. It was a pentagram with a weirdly purplish hue and a small dog beneath it lay in a pure contrast of black. "This is his symbol. If this appears on that specific day, we were immediately summoned and placed as his servant. If it doesn't appear, our memories about the gathering will be permanently erased.  
"Our position varies depending on the color of the mark." She says as she fastens it back. "His trademark is purple, and that's the only thing that's constant. The dog is his familiar when he was still human and that changes color depending on what he wants you to be."  
The Earl hums and ate his croissant silently . When he's done with his first, he dares to ask again something bothering him. "So, black means?"  
"Black means the Chosen Ones."  
"Chosen Ones? Like right hands or something?"  
An amused chuckle rang in the air. "Not practically. We're still humans to begin with; demons have their own hierarchies. Being Chosen meant I am closer to him, and summoning would be less difficult. Of course, it is a given that my soul will be taken to him once I die, but sacrifices would be more lenient. Each Sin requires something different. In example, those humans who are interested in Wrath should be seriously livid at the time of summoning. Furthermore, they should have at least a dozen of dead sacrifices whose bloods ran in their hands at the same time. For us Chosen Ones, it is simple. Just a living virgin, our blood, and incantation. That's it."  
"Is that why you accepted Jihye instead of those experienced ones?" The Eal ponders out loud. Youngja has been employed to them before his parents' marriage happened and had been their baby sitter since then. She's close to the three of them, more so with Wonwoo because he's the eldest. Seokmin generally likes people so getting attached to the woman isn't an issue. On the other hand, the ever shy Jungkook has always been wary of everyone, is still reluctant to be with Youngja alone. Neither of the family members mind because he's been only attached to his parents and brothers, so there's no further issue.  
When Wonwoo's parents' died, Youngja became the Head Maid per the newly appointed Earl's instructions. He had left it entirely to Youngja on how to manage the household and the employees, even who to employ. Wonwoo didn't actually think about it, but his maids and valets never really questions anything.  
"I'm sure, by now, you have noticed." Youngja sighs. "Our servants are those screened by my coven for safety. Most of them knew who am I. This way, we could spurt traitors out." She then strides into Wonwoo's seat to serve him another cup of tea. "As per Jihye, she's an imposter from an enemy. It isn't hard to actually know her history, given I know chants for that, and just got lucky she's a virgin. Lust hate useless offerings."  
Then their conversation drops at that after the woman excuses herself to prepare another pot of tea.  
"I am." The Earl responds with conviction. "Is there something that bothers you about it?"  
Mingyu smiles genuinely. "Nothing important, WonWon." The taller then pulls the other in an embrace and laid down, ensuring Wonwoo's head lay on his arm instead of the pillow. "I'll ask the group about it, maybe we should just correct your eyes even for everyone."  
"Okay." Wonwoo mumbles, snuggling closer as he relishes on the sensation Mingyu's hand brings in him as he play with the former's hair.  
Not knowing how his Offered's mind go crazy over his now fading bluish hair.  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ  
m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m •✨• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ •✨• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ •✨• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) •✨• @ • ェ • @  
"I didn't know you'd certainly push your human body into death." Minghao says as soon as Junhui wakes up.  
The latter lay naked on a plush couch, all cleaned and bandaged up. He smirks at the other who sat a meter away in front of him. "You know I hate to move around, Hao. It's tiring."  
"Everything is tiring for you, anyways."  
"True." The other admits shamelessly.  
Sighing, Minghao walks over an adjacent door and tosses a set of modest clothing to Junhui. "Freshen up, then do your job."  
"What did you do?" Junhui asks with a raise of an eyebrow.  
"You know, when constant sin calls, I'm loving it. So I act upon it." A shrug. "Luckily, I got an angel to play with this time. . ."  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ  
m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m •✨• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ •✨• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ •✨• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) •✨• @ • ェ • @  
"Satan . . . is King Jisoo?" Seungcheol asked incredulously.  
Samuel nods solemnly. "It sounds impossible, but we're in his lair. We have to do this because he's planning to wake his sons up. We're sure that his husbands are moving to remove the seals. If they succeed, we'll be in trouble."  
Confusion washed the Royal Guard's expression. "Wait. I fail to understand what's really going on." He paces throughout the room. "First, you say King Jisoo is Satan who apparently has sons that should never be awakened." He purses his lips. "With males, even. What is even going on?"  
Samuel contemplates whether to talk or not, unsure if the man he's speaking with his worthy to know what's even happening. He's speaking to a human and he doubts if it even will do anything good. He sighs in resignation, opting to just spill it out because he figures that the Royal Guard would set him free once he speaks of the truth.  
"Pledis Kingdom was plagued by a scandal thousands of years ago. Do you remember why?"  
The soldier blinks, then whistles, obviously thinking. "Yeah. The previous King was cheating on his Queen who was pregnant at that time. He didn't have any illegitimate children anyways. What about it?"  
"That's a lie. The Queen was never pregnant. She's barren. The only reason why she has ascended into the throne was because the King's Mother favored her more than any other woman of the Kingdom. Additionally, the King was obviously wanting kids that they've argued about it. The King would sleep with anyone with an intention to impregnate that it made the Royals try hard to conceal this fact. So in the end, the Queen decided to take action."  
"She allowed the King to have illegitimate children?" Seungcheol asks doubtfully.  
"No. She made a contract with Satan." The teen sighs. "Desperate as she was, she had asked for a Summoner to do her bidding. She believed that no medications were working on her and was more afraid of being dethroned. At that time, she didn't know that the King had already impregnated two different women of two different Households."  
"The Jeons and the Kwons."  
A nod. "Yes. Unfortunately, Satan couldn't grant the Queen's wish as she was already carrying at that time. When the Royals found out, a mass celebration took place and the two mistresses, where both neglected by the King. What he didn't know was his Seven Noble Households were a part of secret cult who praises Satan's Seven Swords. They are also called as the Sins. The Jeons were affiliated with Lust whereas the Kwons served Envy. The two households decided to work hand in hand to destroy the King due to his negligence. Sadly though, no plan ever worked because the Queen secured Satan's loyalty in exchange of the throne and the Royals' souls.  
"Eventually, the illegitimate children grew up. They bore a different surname, mothers afraid of the Queen's wrath. The houses knew that the wicked woman is looking for the children and would kill to ensure her son's throne.  
"Satan worked inside the palace in a pretense of the Royal Secretary. Meanwhile, unknowingly, the children had worked their way into the palace, one due to his intelligence, whereas the other due to his brute agility. The two rose immediately into the ranks, and became the Prince's direct attendant. The beautiful Jeon as his advisor and the gallant Kwon as his head guard."  
The Royal Guard laughs. "That's absurd. This information that you're even telling me isn't in our history! You're making that one up!"  
"Even if the Queen kills Prince Dongjin through her own hands because she found out that her own son wanted the kingdom's support to oust her mother?"  
Seungcheol shuts his mouth in embarrassment. When Samuel didn't continue and just stared at him in disdain, the older clears his throat. "And the Prince was planned to be killed, didn't he? Because he didn't want to become her pawn."  
"He did die." Samuel answers with a roll of his eyes. "But Satan wasn't pleased with the Queen's actions - it was part of the deal that he governs on who dies first. Since the Queen didn't actually stick to her end of the deal, the demon dissolves it. Then he used the Prince's body, demeaning the poor woman."  
"Okay, if he's faking it . . . why did a political war between the Queen and the Prince ensued? Isn't it impossible since the King is still alive?"  
Unimpressed, Samuel ran a hand over his face. "Since the Prince is practically Satan, killing the King isn't hard. But he ensured that the throne would be transferred to him prior his death. The Queen isn't pleased, of course, especially when the Prince starts passing of laws that would decrease her control of the Inner Courts. That is when she tried connecting with Angels. She wanted to subdue Satan in the most silent way possible without alarming him."  
"That didn't work 'cause he's still alive, correct?"  
"Yes. But something unexpected came that's why the plan failed."  
"And that is because . . .?"  
"He fell in love and impregnated two people. Satan's spawn are almost equal to him in terms of abilities. And since they have discovered the Heaven's Gate we have hidden in the city, it became harder for us to descend. Additionally, he had elevated the men's statuses while keeping them hidden. Attacking them is like suicide, especially when we don't know the spouses' abilities."  
The Royal Guard hums, brows furrowed. He sighs and shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. Upon seeing that everything where he currently is is real, he sighs in surrender. He looks at the teen, who seemed to be a different person suddenly.  
"Who are you anyways?" He asks, voice borderline rude.  
"Gifted with a child's body named Samuel, I am Raphael."  
"Okay, Raphael. To tell you the truth, I don't want to meddle in this unworldly battle you've spoken about. I just want peace and quiet. How about you tell me the spouses' names? If I knew what they were like, I could give you information - just spare me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. A human like me isn't going to win against neither of you anyways." The older shrugs nonchalantly. "So they are?"  
"Jeon Jeonghan and Kwon Seungcheol."  
Samuel watched on how his captor's eyes slowly turn to pbloody red.  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ  
m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m •✨• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ •✨• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ •✨• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) •✨• @ • ェ • @  
Jeonghan happily indulges in pleasure.  
Jisoo hovered above him, erection hard and hot inside of him. His rim was stretched painfully around the big cock, and his body loves every aspect of it. The pain, the pleasure, the hotness . . . everything is in place.  
"Having fun?" Jisoo asks amusedly at him. The man never denied his lover of pleasure despite the centuries of their relationship. Jeonghan had sworn himself to Jisoo not because he's interested of his abilities, but because he loves him. And the latter knows that fully.  
"Yes!" The other responses as his prostate became abused abruptly. Jisoo have always had a particular enjoyment of changing his pace regardless of what Jeonghan pleads him to do.  
The orgasm was hard, and pure bliss painted both of the man's faces.  
Grunting, Jisoo detaches himself from Jeonghan and went over his adjacent shower. The latter however was lazy enough to join the former, decidedly rolled over the soft expensive sheets.  
"You've been figured out," Jeonghan says as he ensure the duvet covers him entirely.as he rolls again to the other side. "I can sense him coming back."  
A fond laugh. "You requested, I delivered. And it's not like our children would ever be harmed." Jisoo's now fully clothed and had freshen up as he stands over a trolley where their dinner was placed. He opens a bottle of wine and served himself with a glass. "It wouldn't take long before Wonwoo and Soonyoung awaken, and I am commending Mingyu and Jihoon for such a job well done."  
Wonwoo's introvert personality had came from Jeonghan who decided that the most important thing in the world was just to lay down and sleep. He'd believe his mother, and often does so but with a book on his hands.  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, prefers loud environment. But Seungcheol's stubborn quality mostly hinders the man into immediately gaining everything. He wants what he wants and believes he's above everyone else.  
Jisoo didn't mind the slightest if he's stuck with his children who just have his husbands' personalities. Both of them are the same, and they would protect them at all costs.  
"Junhui and Chan has the bulk of the rough job, though." Jeonghan remarks, paddling his naked body to cuddle with his husband. "Those poor men. Pride and Sloth have to be human for so long that Chan's been whining about it."  
Jisoo kisses Jeonghan, waving a hand in the air to fully clothed his spouse. When they wake up, we can all stop to pretend. And it's not like Mingyu and Jihoon will be pleased to know what's really going on."  
Pouting, Jeonghan then made face at Jisoo. "I still want a double wedding for those two."  
"Whatever makes you happy, baby."  
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ  
m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m •✨• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ •✨• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ •✨• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) •✨• @ • ェ • @  
Doyoon rushed inside, head sweating bullets.  
Their human Contractor, Kangjoon, is currently in the hands of the police under Wonwoo's bidding. They might be humans, but Mingyu had made a chant to hide the man to those not ordered to meet him. And they're in despair becuse Samuel's been missing; he was last seen being followed by Pride, obviously trying to take him into custody too.  
The angel frowns when he felt that Lord Heard isn't home, unpleased. He hated the man's reluctance to move, but Salathiel is an angel like him, and while it is bothersome, he is forced to keep up with it.  
"Salathiel? Show yourself!" He shouts, hoping the empty abode isn't really empty.  
He walks into the study, hoping to find the man in his usual spot. But all he found was a paper file. Scrutinizing it, he immediately growls in desperation upon seeing what it was.  
Salathiel had fallen over Greed's trap. Owing billions to the demon means your soul wouldn't be even enough to pay that amount. Additionally, the company name was under Pride's human name which means that they have been already figured out.  
Damn that Youngja.  
Judiel runs out, hoping that he could catch either Salathiel or Raphael alive. If he does, the next thing to do is to ensure Egyn's blindness while Jeonghan hasn't figured out where is son is. Yet.   
=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= •✨• є { ✦ ө ✦ } э •✨• / ( ≧오≦ ) \ •✨• Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ  
m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m •✨• ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ •✨• (V● ●V) •✨• ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ •✨• ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ •✨• ▽❍(oo)❍▽ •✨• (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) •✨• @ • ェ • @  
"So . . . I figured you're an angel. But why summon a demon?" Hansol asks.  
Curiosity ran over the pacifist's veins because he stood in front of a church with a naked man in front of him. He isn't surprised by the bloody sight at all; it is one of his conditions after all. But his Contractor has a pair of white wings spread behind his back. His hair was dark brown, almost chestnut, thick brows over big brown eyes. His cheeks are chubby, but his build is just right for his height. The man purses his pink lips, wings folded against his bare bodice.  
"Because I need your help, okay?"  
Wrath laughs, wide pearly teeth on display. His amusement booms through his loud laughter, making the angel frown.  
"I know you're amused by what I have said. If I had a choice, I actually wouldn't really call you out. And you're supposed to be angry, being Wrath and all." He raises a brow.  
Hansol shrugs. "Never been angry, though." He releases his tail whose tip is in burning indigo color, his trademark. "Lust says I shouldn't because its really hard for them to stop me. So I did acrually mind."  
The angel visibly relaxes once he sees the tail. "I guess I was prejudiced and all. I didn't know what to expect."  
Cocking a brow, Hansol tilts his head. "Your first time seeing a demon?"  
"It is my first time sinning to call a Capital Demon." Hansol ahhs, still nonchalant. "I'm Seungkwan, by the way."  
"Okay."  
"I'm Barachiel, but I hated that name so please call me Seungkwan."  
"Sure."  
"You aren't going to ask why I called you?"  
"Nah. With your running mouth I figured you'll tell me yourself."  
Seungkwan pouts. "That's not very nice."  
"I shouldn't be nice." The other smirks. "Demon, remember?"  
The angel started spouting profanities which amused the demon more.   
"So what's the deal?"  
At the question, Barachiel straightens and became serious. "Help me find Satan."  
"And why would I do that?" Now Hansol's in defense mode, looking for any signs of violence from the other.  
Instead, Seungkwan plucks a feather from is left wing and blew at it three times. A scroll appears, and he rushed into Hansol, pushing the letter to his confused hands. "Lucifer had a premonition. I don't know ifI'm even on time. But Michael is restless. That damn angel has a plan and Lucifer needed Satan's help."  
"He's a Fallen Angel, Seungkwan. He still has powers too. And we have nothing to do with whatever you angels have against each other."  
"Wrong. Michael plans to take everything as his. Even Hell."  


  


  


=∆ㆆﻌㆆ∆= є { ✦ ө ✦ } э / ( ≧오≦ ) \ Ⴚტ⇀ﻌ↼ტჂ m(=ቨ王ቨ=)m ฅ^●ﻌ●^ฅ (V● ●V) ๑⊕ ▥ ⊕๑ ∪・ﻌ・∪  
˘๑⌒ϖ⌒๑˘ ▽❍(oo)❍▽ (๑❂ ﻌ ❂๑) @ • ェ • @

  


  


Book Two: Footprints of a Footless Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.  
> My mind's a mess.  
> How can I finish one if ideas keep popping up?  
> Hahaha.  
> Again, thanks to all who would take their time and read this.  
> Thankee! 😘😄


End file.
